Fate
by Lyella626
Summary: Jack's life felt empty and lonely. Sure it may have seemed perfect, but that was not the case. Jack was lonely and felt like there was something missing. He just didn't know what. Then, one day, he is told of a girl who will be just like him. A girl named Elsa. He is assigned as her guardian and as the years pass by he falls in love. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1:A new princess

**In order to understand the names and backgrounds of the characters in this story, you must have basic knowledge of both Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. Also, I obviously do not own any of the names or characteristics. I simply own the story, which is influenced by other stories. Based on A New Guardian: Daughter of the Moon by Denise Siah and the Promise by Seasons by shy100.**

It was one year after Jack had become guardian. He thought life was great. He had Jamie and the kids to hang out with and the guardians as his new family, but still, something was missing. As Jack returned from bringing winter to the world, he landed on a roof and looked to the sky.

Jack sighed and said, "life is perfect. So why do I still feel so...lost?" He sighed again and then laid down. All of a sudden, the northern lights appeared as a signal telling the guardians to meet. Jack saw them and stood up. "Wind, take me to the North Pole," he commanded. And then he was off.

When Jack got to the North Pole, all of the other guardians were already there waiting. He came and stood alongside them, completing their little meeting circle. "So what's going on now?" Jack asked as he raised his eyebrow at North. The moon then shone its light in the middle of their meeting circle. "Ah, Manny," North began with his Russian accent. "What is it that you wish to tell us?" The moon shined brighter and then disappeared.

North's face was frozen in shock. "So what did he say?" Tooth asked in her normal motherly tone with a hint of concern. North then looked at Jack. Jack noticed and looked around to see if there was anything behind him. Nothing. "What is it?" he asked in a confused voice. "Jack," North began. "Yeah..." Jack said. "There is to be someone out there...like you." When Jack heard those words, he had no idea how to feel. "Wait do you mean that someone will have the same powers as me?" Jack asked North. North nodded. Jack's body filled with joy and excitement. He wanted to jump for joy, but then he realized something. "Wait a minute," he began,"you said 'to be'." North looked at Jack and then nodded again. "We must go to Arendelle," North said as he began walking towards his sleigh.

The other guardians followed, except Jack, who was still thinking about that fact that someone out there will be like him. After a couple of seconds, he was brought back to reality. "Wait, wait, wait," he started, "why are we going to Arendelle?" "You will soon find out" North replied. "Now hop in," and then they were off.

* * *

IN ARENDELLE

They came out of the portal and saw the kingdom of Arendelle being covered in snow. "Ah, Jack you have done a great job with the snow. Right on time. The first snow of the year," said North. Jack looked around the peaceful kingdom and saw people laughing and talking. Children playing in the snow. Everyone was living in harmony. The kingdom seemed perfect. They landed in front of the castle gates. "Halt! Who goes there?" a guard yelled out. The guards saw the guardians and looked up in awe. "The guardians are here" they whispered to one another. "Open the gates!" one of them yelled. The guardians were then lead through the castle, to the king and queen's chamber.

They walked through the door to see the queen in labor. The king looked up and instantly began to walk over to them. "Guardians, it is an honor to have you here," he said as he bowed in respect. "King Agnarr," North began, "there is something that I must discuss with you and Queen Iduna." "Ah, I see. I do not wish to bother Iduna right now. Let us talk outside and I will tell her about it after our child is born," decided King Agnarr. "Well you see, your majesty, I am actually here to talk about you child," North said as they walked out of the room. Jack was still staring at the queen waiting anxiously for the person who will understand him.

"Your majesty, we have received news from the Man in the Moon concerning your daughter. We came here to warn you. She is to become a beautiful and wonderful queen, but there will be some barriers in which she will have to overcome in order for her to live up to her title. Your daughter is to be born with a magnificent and rare gift to control ice and snow. Beautiful powers that only exist in one other being." North informed, waiting for the king to show some sort of response. "Jack Frost," said the king in awe. "Yes," began North, "the Man in the Moon has assigned Jack to help your daughter to develop and control her powers. He does not know of this yet, but I will inform him as soon as you give your consent."

The king hesitated, but then nodded. North looked pleased, and then said one last thing. "Your majesty, heed this warning. Yes, your daughter's power will bring much beauty, but it will also bring danger if she cannot learn to control it. Fear will be both her enemy and her undoing." The king nodded to show his understanding and then went back inside to help his beloved wife.

As Jack watched the king and queen. North came up behind him and set a hand on his left shoulder, "Jack," North began as he lead Jack out of the chambers. Once they were out, North removed his hand and looked at Jack with a serious face. "Jack, Manny has spoken to me. This child that is about to be born, will need guidance with their powers. Once her powers have developed, you must help her to improve and control them." Jack's eyes grew with excitement. He loved the idea of being around someone who will understand him. Someone like him. "But remember Jack," North began again,"you will also have to be able to continue your duty as guardian to _all_ of the kids around the world, so you will not always be able to be by her side. There will come a day where she will no longer need you as her guardian. But until then, you are to protect both her and all the children." Jack nodded politely, trying to contain both his excitement for being the child's own personal guardian, and sadness for knowing that one day, he will have to leave her side.

After a moment of silence, the door to the chambers swung open. The king, out of breath, emerged and looked to the guardians. He announced that his new princess was born and allowed the guardians to step into the chambers and meet the new princess, Jack looked at the queen's arms to see a beautiful baby girl with platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes that shine like that stars. Jack couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even though she had just been born. The baby looked at Jack and smiled the most magnificent smile. It was as if she already understood who he was.

The queen saw the sweet connection that Jack had with her newborn. She then asked, "would you like to hold her?" in a sweet motherly tone. Jack nodded and was handed the little princess to hold in his arms. She was so light and filled with joy and wonder. Jack just couldn't take his eyes off of her. "What's her name?" he asked the queen."Elsa," she responded with a small grin. "Elsa," Jack repeated in a soft whisper as he continued to smile at the new princess.

* * *

That night, all Jack could think of was the new princess. "Elsa," he repeated over and over in his head. Every time he would say or think of her name, he would get a warm feeling inside of him. A foreign feeling. A feeling of joy and warmth. Warmth all throughout his body. But what was this feeling? He's felt this before, but what is it? Happiness? It's something that he hasn't felt for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Love as long as you lived

Chapter 2

9 years passed and it was finally time for Jack to become Elsa's guardian. Back in North's workshop, the guardians were getting ready to send Jack off. "Are you ready Jack?" asked North."Kinda nervous to be honest,"replied Jack. He was so excited to meet Elsa and couldn't wait to have so much fun with her. They walked through the doors of the globe room. There they saw Tooth rambling to her fairies, Sandy sleeping, and Bunny messing with his boomerangs. When they walked in, all of the guardians wished Jack good luck and fair-well. North took out his snow globe. _Arendelle_ he whispered into it, then he threw it to the ground in front of Jack. Jack waved goodbye and then hopped into the portal.

The kingdom was vibrant. A whole new dimension where anything was possible. The people were still laughing and talking, but something seemed a little less cheerful than before. Jack didn't pay much mind to it, however, and headed towards the castle.

* * *

JACKS POV

My heart was pounding against my rib cage. So much excitement. I've been waiting anxiously for 9 years to be with her, now the day has finally arrived. When I got to the castle, something just didn't feel right. The gates were closed, and it seemed as if the castle had lost all signs of life. I flew up and over the gates and then headed straight for the king and queen's chambers.

I came across a window of the castle. Through it, I saw the most beautiful being ever. Her hair had grown longer and was in an elegant braid. It was still its beautiful platinum blonde. Her eyes were still their amazing sapphire blue and still seemed to sparkle like the stars at night. However, though her eyes still shined, you could see sadness and loneliness in them.

* * *

As Elsa sat on her bed and thought about Anna, her window flew open. A giant gust of wind came through. Elsa gasped at the powerful force and scurried away towards the wall, closing her eyes so as to not be frightened. When she opened them, she saw a boy. A boy with silvery white hair and ocean blue eyes. He was tall and wore a dark blue hoodie with brown pants. Elsa stared in awe at the boy in front of her. She was nervous, and yet curious. He looked familiar to her. After observing him, Elsa gained enough courage to speak. "Who are you?" she asked in the sweetest and tiniest voice.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Hi," he began, "my name is Jack Frost. I was sent here by the moon. I am your guardian. I am here to help you develop and control your powers." "Jack Frost?" Elsa questioned, "as in the legend?" Jack nodded and grinned once again. "Wait, that means you have ice powers right?" Elsa asked hoping he would say yes so that there would be another being like her. Jack nodded once again and held out his palm. In it, grew a delicate silver snowflake. It spun in his hand as Elsa stared in amazement. Then Jack blew it her way and it touched her nose. Elsa instantly began to feel warmth and joy, something she hasn't felt for a while. She began to laugh the cutest and most miraculous laugh that Jack has ever heard. "I can't believe you're like me!" Elsa screamed in excitement. She held out her palm and made a snowflake as well. Then she threw it up in the air and it dispersed, making it snow in her room. Jack looked in awe as his body filled with warmth once again. _Finally, there's someone like me,_ he thought.

That day, Elsa and Jack played around in her room. They had snowball fights, built snowmen and snow angels, and just talked and talked and laughed and laughed. It was the best time that both of them have had in a while. That day, a new friendship was born. Elsa and Jack became best friends. Best friends who they swore would never break apart.

* * *

As the years passed, Jack saw Elsa grow into a beautiful young lady. Every day, Jack would return and visit Elsa. They would play and talk everyday and as the years passed, they fell in love. When Elsa turned 15, Jack gave her a token of his love. A small little snowflake charm with the words _I love you-J_ engraved in it on a delicate chain. The day he gave it to her, was the day they shared their first kiss. True loves kiss. It was a magical moment.

Not long after, Jack visited Elsa again to see her crying in a ball against her door. He came in and saw sadness and fear in Elsa's eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked concerned for his princess. Elsa began crying harder. "Stay away from me Jack," she mumbled. Jack heard and his heart broke. It felt like someone came and stabbed him right in the heart. He didn't understand why she would say that, but he knew she didn't mean it. "Elsa, please," he pleaded,"you don't mean that. Just tell me what's wrong," he said as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "My parents are gone Jack," Elsa spoke with a cold voice. "Every thing I love gets taken away from me. First Anna and then my parents. I can't lose you too Jack. " She said as she began crying harder. Jack lifted her chin so that her eyes may meet his. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but he still though they were as beautiful as when he first saw them. "Elsa, you have nothing to worry about. You are never going to lose me. I'll always be here for you." He looked down at her and smiled. Elsa's crying ceased as she looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise," Jack said. Then they kissed a soft and yet passionate kiss to seal their promise.

* * *

4 years later a year after the great thaw. The year of the great thaw, Jack had to leave to stop Pitch from escaping once again. He had no idea what had happened when he came back a year later. He hoped that Elsa was safe and that she wasn't mad at him for leaving and not visiting her for so long. Jack missed Elsa so much and it hurt him to be away from her for so long. He was glad to finally get the chance to visit her once again.

Jack arrived at Arendelle as soon as he could, It seemed more alive than what he was used to. The people were all smiling and rambling about the gates being open. Everyone seemed as cheerful as ever. Jack hurried to the castle and saw that the gates were in fact open. He landed and walked through them. The courtyard was turned into and ice rink and there were people skating all over. Jack was amazed. He only knew of one person that could make this possible in the summer, Elsa. He searched for his beloved queen all over the place, until he finally spotted her. She looked different, a good different, but different. She wore a beautiful light turquoise dress that sparkled when sunlight hit it. It had a sweetheart neckline which allowed Jacked to see the charm on the necklace that he gave her 4 years ago. Jack began to fly over to her as fast as he could.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

"Elsa!" Anna said. "Anna!" I said and a smile grew on my face. I was so happy to finally be free. No more concealing no more hiding. I am free to go outside and use my powers as I choose. I am free to talk to Anna once again. How I've missed her. My life now is almost perfect. Almost. Someone is missing. The person who gave me this necklace that I wear everyday. Jack. Oh how I miss him. All of my love belongs to him. Sure, I love Anna and I am growing quite fond of Kristoff considering he is my brother-in-law now. But Jack, Jack holds my heart. I miss him oh so much. I hope he returns soon. It kills me everyday to not see him. I miss his voice and his grin. His hugs and laughter. I miss him. However, I must put that aside for now, for I have things to focus on. I cannot let my kingdom see me sad, for it will just worry others. So for now, I put a fake smile on and continue to wish for my prince to return.

"Anna," I say as i grab her hands and steady her. "Even though she is 16, she still has problems skating. Even when not skating, she is still as clumsy as ever, but that's why I love her. I hope she never changes. "Woah, thanks Elsa," she says as she smiles at me. "Your welcome," I smile back. "You have to be more careful Anna. I don't want you to get hurt." I say to her. I am very protective of her, almost as much as I would be if I had a daughter. "Yes, yes I know Elsa. You've told me like a million times." Anna says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Maybe you should practice more." I say. "Yeah, you're probably right. Too bad I can't be as naturally talented with ice as you." she says as she jokes around and giggles. "Oh! I see Kristoff!" She yells in excitement. "I'm gonna go catch up with him. Bye sis! Love ya!" and then I am once again left alone.

As I look at my people, I spot a familiar person. White hair and a blue hoodie like always. Holding his staff and looking around. My heart begins to beat faster as I realize who it is, Jack. He sees me and begins to fly towards me. _I can't believe it! It's really him!_ I scream in my head as my whole world seems to become brighter.

* * *

Jack flies to Elsa and picks her up in a hug as soon as he gets to her. Elsa laughs her beautiful laugh that Jack has missed so much. He spins around as he hugs her. Both of them couldn't be happier. He puts her down on the ground, but continues to hold her tight against him. They both smile and sigh of relief and happiness. They spread apart, still holding each other and look into each others eyes. "Gosh how I've missed you,"says Jack, causing the love of his life to smile even brighter. "I've missed you too," says Elsa. Then they kiss, a long passionate kiss of longing and joy. Finally content with their lives.

The moment is broken when someone sees them. "Elsa?" Anna asks. Elsa and Jack break apart and blush begins to creep up on both of their cheeks. Anna is smiling with excitement and joy as she looks at the young couple. "OMG! Who is that?" she says pointing to Jack and hopping up and down. Elsa's face is burning bright red. "I'm Jack," Jack begins, "Jack Frost. Guardian of winter. " He says as he bows. "Is he your boyfriend?" Anna asks as she looks to Elsa. Elsa nods. Anna squeals and hugs her sister. "Awwwwww you two are perfect for each other. Does he have powers also?" Elsa smiles and nods again, still unable to speak. Jack holds out his hand and forms a snowball, then he throws it into the air, creating a light snow. Anna stares in amazement. "I'm so happy for you two!" She yells in excitement. "Ok well I better let you two have your time. Love you!" And she heads off again.

Jack and Elsa look into each other's eyes once again and then close the gap between their faces.

* * *

A few days later Elsa runs to Jack. "Jack!" she yells. Jack turns around and smiles. Elsa runs up and hugs him. "Want to have a little fun?" She asks. "Hey that's my line," Jack says mocking a hurt tone. "Oh, come on silly." says Elsa. "Ok, ok." Says Jack. "But let me do one last thing." He says and then he grabs Elsa and kisses her. They break apart, reluctantly, and begin walking towards the mountains.

They arrive at a large lake making Jack shiver as he is reminded of his past. Elsa walks over to the edge of the lake and looks back at Jack. "Watch this she says." Then she steps on the water as it freezes under her foot. She walks towards the middle and stomps, causing the lake to freeze over. Jack stares in awe at Elsa's amazing talents. Then, Elsa grabs Jack's hand and they begin to skate around. They laughed and did tricks, having fun and hanging out with the love of their lives. Then, as Elsa was turning, she slipped and fell, causing the ice to begin cracking. Jack saw this and stopped. Elsa was on the other side of the lake, far from where Jack was at. Jack saw the ice crack and began running towards her. Elsa didn't know what to do, she was too afraid to move, so she just laid there. Jack was too late. With one final snap, the ice fully cracked and Elsa fell in. Elsa drowned, and Jack couldn't save her.

* * *

JACKS POV

She slipped right through my fingers. I could've save her If only I had moved faster. She could still be here in my arms. What am I going to do now? My heart is broken. I lost the only person that I have ever truly loved. I lost my true love. I will never get to see her again. Never get to see her beautiful face, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful smile. I'll never get to hear her sweet voice, the sound of her laughter. I'll never hold her again, feel her warmth, taste her lips. She's gone. All I can do now, is cry. I know I am creating a blizzard, but I don't care. I can't keep these emotions in. Anger, frustration, sadness. All coming out. What am I going to tell Anna? She has to know. I have to tell her. But how can I tell her if I can't even control my own emotions? How am I supposed to comfort her if I can't even stop crying? I have to tell her. I just don't know how. She deserves to know about her sister.

Why couldn't it have been me? Why did Elsa have to be the one to fall? Be the one to die? It should've been me. Elsa was too kind to die this early. She only lived 19 years. Not even fully grown. She never got to experience what it's like to be a grown up. Why is it that the best of us die early? It should've been me.

I should go now. Go tell Anna. I hate to break her heart, but it must be done. Oh, Elsa, why'd you have to go? Poor Anna. How is she going to handle this? I have to talk to her. I promise Elsa, I will protect Anna. I'll keep her safe.

I am the only one who knows of Elsa's death, and still, it seems Arendelle has also lost some life. I have to find Anna. The castle isn't as vibrant as it used to be. How am I going to tell Anna? I see her with Kristoff. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Continuing with life

Chapter 3

Jack spotted Anna and began walking over to her. Anna noticed Jack and his melancholy face. She told Kristoff to leave and he bid her fair-well for now. Anna began walking towards Jack. "Jack? What's wrong?" Anna asked in a concerned voice. Jack looked up and into her eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and some tears still laid on his face. "Jack?" Anna asked again, getting worried as to why he was crying. Then she realized that Elsa wasn't with him. Her heart began to pound harder and harder. She hated her mind for leading to where it did, but she had to know for sure. "Jack, where's Elsa?" She asked, hoping that her thoughts were incorrect.

Jack didn't answer. He wanted to, but his mouth wouldn't let him speak. "Jack," Anna said more sternly even though her voice had begun to crack." Where is my sister?" she asked once again. Jack finally was able to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Anna." He said, with hurt still evident in his voice. Anna gasped and her heart broke. She covered her mouth so as to not begin yelling at Jack. She then fell to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably. Jack bent down and laid a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna, I am so so so sorry. I couldn't save her. It should've been me. " Jack said as tear began to collect in his eyes. He's never cried this much before. In fact, he's never really cried.

"Jack," Anna began. "Don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. It's better this way. If it was you who died, Elsa probably would've killed herself anyways." Anna said. Although her words held pain and darkness, they were words of truth. Elsa could not have lived without Jack. Either way, she would've died.

That night, Anna and Jack continued to mourn. Eventually, Jack told Kristoff and Kristoff went to comfort his wife. Jack let them be and walked into Elsa's room. The very first place he talked to her. The place where he fell in love with her. Where they shared their first kiss. All of their memories ran through Jack's mind like a movie. It was hard for him to say goodbye, but eventually, he left her room and went to the roof. Jack laid on the roof of the castle and cried a little more. Eventually he fell asleep, and in his dreams, was his one and only true love.

* * *

The years passed and Jack continued to watch over Anna. Anna had become an amazing queen. All of her subjects loved her and she loved them as well. Her and Kristoff had two kids. One a beautiful girl who they named Elizabeth, in honor of Elsa. And the other a handsome strong boy who they named Jacob, in honor of me. I watched Elizabeth and Jacob grow up and watched as Anna and Kristoff grew older and older. Anna and Kristoff died not too far apart. Elizabeth took over the kingdom and married her best friend Jason. Together, they along with Jacob and his wife Madison made sure that Elsa's story remained known by the people of Arendelle. The royal family continued to grow and grow and take care of Arendelle. Jack left Arendelle after Jacob and Madison were married and began to travel around the world. He would visit Arendelle from time to time, but he would never stay long, for it only reminded him of his lost love.

Every night, Jack would think about Elsa. He would miss her oh so dearly. He would dream about once again being with her and holding her. But sadly, they were only dreams. And you can't turn dreams into a reality.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but unfortunately, I have writers block for this chapter. I have other ideas, but they don't really connect with this chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Keep in mind, this is my first fanfic so I hope you weren't expecting too much. I'm thinking of possibly making one that is AU. We'll have to see, depending on how good this one goes. Well, hope you like the rest of the story. Thank you, and bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Guardian

Chapter 4

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. I died. I remember falling through the ice and dying. But now, somehow, I am feeling, I am alive. I was in the water. And then I opened my eyes and I was out laying on the ice. The moon shined and some of my memories from before I died were given to me. He told me that it is rare that he allows the people, who he has given immortality to, their memories. He told me that because of the hard life that I had, he will give me some memories to help me understand who I am. He also told me of my powers. I have the ability to control ice and snow. I also have the power of love. He also made me princess of the night, which allows me to be invisible and allows me to see people's dreams. He told me that my name is Elsa Winters, but some people address me as 'Cupid.' He also told me that I must find my cousin Rapunzel. She will guide me. My duty is to spread love around the world. The ice powers are merely just a thing from my old life.

I'm wearing different clothes than I'm used to. I'm no longer wearing a dress. Instead I am wearing what seems to be a skirt. It's short and dark blue. Underneath it is leggings of which are the same color. I am wearing a light blue sweater which hangs off of one shoulder. My clothes are more modernized. My shoes are what I believe are called converse. My hair was down and a strand was put up by a snowflake clip. I notice a bracelet. It has a single snowflake on it. I take it off, and it turns into a bow and some arrows. The moon told me that these arrows contain magic which will help me to give people a little push so that they can find love.

The moon also gave me another gift. Someone to give me company. A small and fluffy arctic fox. Her name is Luna. And get this, she can talk...and fly! Her and I have a special connection. We can talk to each other telepathically. She's sort of like my spirit animal. She's always by my side. Together, we fly around spreading love to the world.

* * *

The moon told me to find Rapunzel. She was my cousin in my old life and now, she is the bringer of spring and guardian of life. I found her in her tower one day. The tower where she spent 18 years of her life. And though those 18 years were hard times where she was secluded from the world, she still found the place beautiful, and it was. When I arrived, Rapunzel immediately ran up and hugged me. "Oh Elsa I'm so happy to see you here!" she squealed as she hugged me. I hugged her back. It's nice to have family here. She filled me in on the apparent 100 years that I've missed. She told me of Anna's wonderful life after I died and her kids and their kids.

She told me that if I ever needed anything, to contact her and if I ever just wanted to talk, she would be right there for me. It must be hard for her. She continues to live without the love of her life, Eugene. He died around the time Anna and Kristoff died. Poor Rapunzel. She must be heartbroken. It makes me wonder if I ever had a true love. Someone whom I loved and who loved me back. If so, then I wonder who. I wonder what they did after I died. I was only 19 when I died. I guess you can say that I'm 119 years old. Haha, at least I'll always look 19.

As we talked, I fiddled with the necklace that was around my neck. Rapunzel noticed and asked where I got it. "I don't know." I said. "It was just around my neck when I woke up." "Can I look at it?" she asked. I unhooked it and handed it to her. She observed it and then she felt something on it. "Looks like it's engraved." she said. She handed it back to me and I looked at it. I saw what she was talking about and it was in fact engraved. _I love you -J_ is what it said. So I did have someone whom I loved, who loved me. Someone who's name started with a J.

* * *

JACK'S POV

It's been 150 years since Elsa died. I still haven't stopped thinking about her. I haven't stopped loving her. And I never will. Winter has now been brought to the world and now I am back to just flying around. I've seen every single place in the world. After all, 150 years is longer than you need to see the whole world. I desperate wish I could've seen the world with Elsa. She would've loved it. It was her dream to see the world. Sadly, it couldn't be fulfilled.

As I thought about Elsa, I found myself walking the streets of Arendelle. This place has changed a lot in the last 150 years. It has subdued to the modern life like all of the other areas of the world have done. It is no longer unique for using the old traditions. Anna's daughter has done an amazing job with this place. Her son will soon take over this place. Elsa's story still roams around the streets. As I walk along the busy streets, I see her.

* * *

Among all of the people, I see a girl. Her hair resembles that of Elsa's. Platinum blonde and beautiful. The girl looked as skinny as Elsa did and stood as regal as Elsa used to. However, she wasn't wearing the dress that Elsa wore. She was wearing dark blue leggings and a dark blue skirt. She also wore a light blue sweater which hung off of her shoulder. If only she would turn around so that I could see her. I began to walk towards the area where she was at. I had to see who she was. But then, the crowd blocked my way and by the time I got to the spot where she stood, she was gone.

She looked so much like Elsa. But I know it can't be her. Elsa died 150 years ago. She died, and she's not coming back to life. If Manny did grant her immortality, he would've done it by now. In fact, he would've done it the year after. I guess the girl was just a hallucination. I think about Elsa so much that my mind is now creating unreal images of her. I must be going crazy. Oh, how I wish I could have her back.

* * *

As Jack laid on a hill and looked to the sky, the northern lights began shining again. Here we go again, he said. "Wind, you know where" he spoke. And the wind lifted him up and brought him to the North Pole.  
It was January, North and Bunny were on vacation for now. Tooth was giving orders to her fairies and Sandy, well Sandy wasn't here yet. He is probably still bringing dreams to the children. "Ah, Jack. Glad you could make it. Sandy should be here any minute." Right after he said that, Sandy floated in and stood aside the guardians. They began their meeting.

North began,"Pitch is back and even stronger than before. We must all keep an eye out for him. There is so much hatred in the world nowadays that I believe he has found a way to use it to make him stronger. "  
"I agree mate," said Bunny. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I offend anyone with the accent of bunny. I honestly don't know what an Australian accent sounds like or what they would say. So I am incredibly sorry.)  
** "I think we're strong enough to take him." said Bunny standing straight and proud.  
Then the moon shine brightly in the middle of their circle. "A new guardian?" said North. "Oooooh! This is so exciting! Who do you think it's going to be?" squealed Tooth. The guardians watched as a shape began to appear. It was a hooded figure. No one could see the face, but the bow and arrows gave it away. "OMG Cupid!" squealed Tooth. "Cupid?" Bunny began. "No, no, no she is not allowed near me." he said. She ruined all of my eggs last year. "How?" Jack asked. "She put some sort of magic on them that made it to where they fell in love with each other. I had to hand the eggs out to where there were two of them in one place. The eggs wouldn't let go of each other. Wasn't very hard for the kids to find them. She ruined Easter!" Bunny said throwing his hands in the air. "Hate to break it to you kangaroo, but that does not ruin Easter" Jack said. "I haven't even told you the worst part. When the kids would touch them, they would explode and pink powder would get all over the children." "Luckily for Bunny," North began, "the powder made the kids happy and feel love," so technically, Easter wasn't completely ruined." Bunny rolled his eyes. "Still," he said, "she ruined my eggs. Easter isn't a time for love. It's a time for hope. She has her own day as well. Why can't Valentines day be the only day she needs to spread love?"  
"Now Bunny," North began, "we all know that love is the strongest of them all. Without love in the world, Pitch would certainly rule. That is why we need her more than ever now. " "Fine" Bunny mumbled in defeat. "Now, shall we go find her?" North said as they headed towards the sleigh.


	5. Update (kinda)

**Hey guys, so if you're reading ,my story, then I am so thankful! However, I have some bad news. Don't worry it's nothing major, it's just that, I probably won't be updating for a while. You see, I had a chapter 5 ready, but apparently I didn't save it, and I forgot what I wrote, so it's going to require a lot of time in order for me to come up with something close to what I had. I wish I had a photographic memory so that I could remember what I put. Anyways sorry, I will try to update as soon as possible. I also want to say that I admire those of you who have written fanfic before and have been able to complete amazing stories. I admire you for your devotion and for being able to create something amazing while at the same time living your life. Anyways, please follow the story so that way you will know when I update. Hopefully I can remember.**


	6. Chapter 5: It's her

ELSAS POV

"Come on Luna!" I yelled. We're doing our daily run of spreading love and the person who is currently falling in love is one of my first believers. Not my first, but one of my first. Her name is Rose. She is one of my friends. She is 15 and has met the love of her life. I know that is a fact, because after all, my powers are love. I can see if someone is in love, if two people are meant to be, or if someone wishes for love, I can find someone for them. However, true love is different. It takes time, and the person must find their true love by themselves. Once they have met them, then I can help and see that they are meant to be. And that is what is happening to Rose. That is why I am in a rush. I have to help her.

Luna and I come to a stop on the top of the school's roof. "There Luna, look" I point to where Rose is. Rose is beautiful, but she is also quiet. However, once you get to know her a bit more, you can see that she's so much fun and so interesting. She's talking to a boy who I believe is named Jaden. They are meant to be. "Just one little push," I say, then I shoot an arrow at both Rose and Jaden. They stare into each others eyes. And then, true loves first kiss. "Such a beautiful moment" I say as I lay on my stomach and watch the young love happen. I'm so happy for Rose. As I sit there staring at the young lovers, I think about the person who loved me in my past life, what could J stand for?. No name, no memories of him were given to me. Only I know of this necklace, and I intend to keep it this way. I don't want to talk to Tooth about it because then she'll show me my memories, and that will just make me sadder than I am now because the boy will definitely be dead now.

"Cue!" I was snapped out of my thoughts after hearing my name. The voice was familiar, Tooth!

* * *

JACK'S POV

I wish it could be Elsa who we were going after. Unfortunately it's not. But that girl, the one in the streets. She looked so much like her. I wish I could've just seen her face. I know she wasn't Elsa. If Elsa was resurrected, I would've known by now and it would've been like the day after her death. I miss you so much Elsa. Why did you have to go? I miss you so much that now I am hallucinating about you. That girl I saw in the streets probably wasn't even real. She was just a figment of my imagination. That's probably why I never saw her face. Why she disappeared as soon as I got to the spot where she was supposedly standing. Everything just part of my head.

"Cue!" Tooth screamed. Tooth seems to be really close to this girl. It seems as if she's known her for a while now. I wonder why I've never met this so called ' _Cupid'._ Wow, Tooth must really like her. After all she just jumped out of the sleigh.

My eyes followed to where Tooth was heading and my eyes could not believe what I saw. It was the girl from the streets. "Cue!" Tooth called again. The girl turned around and my heart stopped. And then it sped up again faster and faster to where it felt like it was about to jump out. I can't believe it. I can't believe what I'm seeing. This can't be real. I must be dreaming. Hallucinating probably. But Tooth can see her. Her. The girl I've been waiting so long to see. The girl who I saw on the streets. The girl who holds my heart. Her. Elsa.

* * *

It can't be Elsa, can it? I would've seen her by now if it was. How could I not know about her resurrection. It can't be Elsa. Elsa can't be cupid. If anything, she would be like another spirit of winter. Or maybe even represent courage or isolation, but not love. Yes, she loved me with all her heart and she also loved Anna very much, but that could not be her center. It's not Elsa, is it? No it can't be, but it can. I'm going crazy. I can't take this. Not yet, at least. I have to go. I'll make a run for it as soon as we land. I need some time to think. Some time to calm my mind. As soon as I feel like I am sane, I will officially meet this cupid, but for right now, all I can think of is Elsa.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

I turn around to see Tooth flying toward me. I fly up and meet her half way embracing her in a hug.  
"Tooth! I haven't seen you in so long!"  
"I know, it's felt like forever!"  
"How's the palace? And the fairies?"  
"Both good! How are your teeth?"  
"Ummmmm...fine I guess." Tooth loves my teeth. She says they're as white as snow and are perfect. Although I am glad to see her, I wonder as to why she is here.  
Tooth and I land on the roof where Luna awaited for us. I was about to ask why she was here when I saw North's sleigh pull up.  
"North!" I yelled and ran up to him to give him a hug. North is like a second father to me. Well more like an Uncle I guess. I stay at his workshop sometimes and help him get things ready for Christmas. North chuckled as he released me, then I saw Bunny.  
"What's up Furball?" I ask. Bunny is like my older brother. Him and I are always fighting and joking around with each other. I love pulling pranks on him. He gets so mad that it's hilarious. However, despite our love-hate relationship, I love him. And although he may say otherwise, he loves me too. He looks after me like an older brother would and make's sure that nothing bad ever comes to me. As I attempted to give Bunny a hug, I saw Sandy.  
Sandy, well Sandy is just a friend really. I love him, but we aren't that close. At least not as close as me and Bunny or me and North. I went to say hi to him and he made a top hat to take off and bow at me. He is really polite, despite him not being able to speak.  
I walked back over next to Tooth and Luna. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of the company all of you Guardians bring?" I ask, still curious as to why they are all here.

"We are here because you have been chosen to be the new Guardian." Tooth said with her bright smile plastered on her face. I took me a second to contemplate the words, but eventually everything was clear to me. A Guardian. What an honor! "That's amazing!" I hollered out. To be chosen as a guardian is just...wow. "WOOHOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Luckily, Rose had already left, so no one was around to hear me, except for the Guardians of course.

"Glad you're excited," said North,"now let's head to the shop so that you may take the oath." "Yes!" I said and started following them back to the sleigh. As I began walking to the sleigh, North and Bunny stopped and started whispering to each other. I wonder what they're saying. I shouldn't butt in though. That'll just make them angry. If it's something important, they'll tell me when they think I'm ready. I guess I'll just wait and see.

* * *

As North and Bunny began walking to the sleigh, Bunny noticed that a certain someone disappeared.  
"Hey North." He said. Then grabbed North and huddled next to him so that no one else would hear.  
"What's up Bunny?" North asked.  
"Have you seen Jack?" They both looked back towards the sleigh.  
"No. Maybe he ran off. Do you think he recognized her?"  
"Probably. After all, she was his true love."  
"Should we tell him about her?"  
"No it'll only break his heart. As much as that stupid Jack annoys me, I don't want to have to be the one to tell him that his true love doesn't remember him."  
"Ah yes, but he'll find out one day."  
"True, but for right now, I don't think it would be smart to tell him. Especially since he probably thinks he's going crazy after seeing her."  
"I guess you are correct. I just hope everything works about between them."  
"I hope so too mate. Now as much as I'd hate to say this, we better head back to the sleigh before Elsa starts to get suspicious."  
"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 6: No Memories

**I want you all to know that if you have any questions about the story, I'll be happy to answer them, as long as none of them are personal questions. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

ELSA'S POV

Oh how I love the workshop. It's always filled with so much wonder and life. I haven't visited in so long. I've been too busy spreading love around the world to see the place. I am so excited. When we landed, I headed straight to the doors. Then I saw it.

"Oh no." I said. "What happened here?" Tooth asked. The workshop was a mess. Specifically the globe room. There was paper everywhere and the whole room was filled with black sand. I walked over to the globe and began to see some lights flickering off. Then I saw it on the wall. Writing in black sand, _Hatred and fear is everywhere. It will always live. Have fun Guardians -P._ Then the sand began to move and started forming wolves all around us. The Guardians instantly got in their fighting positions and began to attack the wolves. There were hundreds, no thousands of them. I shot my arrows which exploded and killed about 10 at a time, but that still wasn't enough. I began to freeze some of them with my powers, but that once again, still wasn't enough They began to crowd around us. It seemed as if there was no way out. All of a sudden a wolf pounced on me, but I didn't come in contact with it. All I felt was a cold sensation. Then out of nowhere was a bright blue light and then suddenly, the wolves were gone.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I'm going crazy. It can't be her. Elsa's dead. I was just imagining her face. I need to relax. Take my mind off of her. Just breathe. Breathe. Close your eyes and breathe. I miss you Elsa. Why did you have to die so early? Our time together was so short. As much as I miss you, I wish I could just let you go. But I can't. You will always have my heart. I've been away for a while now. I probably missed the new guardians oath taking ceremony. What was her name again? Cue? That definitely can't be Elsa. I should head back now. The guardians are probably worried.

When I got to the shop, I slowly went inside. I was expecting a lecture from North or to see Elsa again, but no, I got something much worse. Thousands of black wolves. _Pitch_. All of a sudden I felt anger and sadness and love all at once. So much emotion that my powers became stronger. So strong that they began to consume me. And before I knew it, a big blast of energy came out of me. It was like a bright blue lights bursting from me. And then, the wolves were gone.

* * *

I looked around to see that there was no more sand around. My body felt weak from all of the hatred. Then I realized that I had lost Luna in the midst of all of the action. "Luna!" I yelled as I stayed on the ground, too weak to stand. Then Luna came running to me and jumped in my arms. "Oh thank goodness you're ok." I said as I sighed in relief. I let go and was greeted by a hand. I looked up to see a boy with silvery white hair and amazing blue eyes. We stared for a while until I finally took his hand. It was cold, but it wasn't a bad freezing cold, more like a comfortable cold. He lifted me up and unfortunately released my hand. He looked familiar in a way. Like I've met him before. Maybe in a memory or a dream. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was wrapped into a hug by Tooth. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" she squealed as she tightened her grip around me. I returned her embrace. I saw North, Sandy, and Bunny get up. Luckily, no one got hurt, this time.

* * *

JACK"S POV

As soon as I realized the wolves were gone, I saw the girl once again. I can't be going crazy again. This has to be who she really is. She yelled out a name and out came running what looked like an arctic fox. I wonder why I never saw it before. She looked weak and out of energy, so I walked over to help her. I have to see if she is real. I held out my hand as an offer to help her up. If she takes it and I feel her touch, then I know that she is real. She looks up at me and we stare intently at each others eyes. It is Elsa. I finally see the face that I have yearned to see for 150 years. It's still as beautiful as ever. All I want to do is grab her in a tight embrace and kiss her, but I stop myself because from what I've observed, she has no clue as to who I am. And this breaks my heart. Maybe she'll remember after feeling my touch. She grabs my hand and I help her up. Nothing. I didn't even have time to say anything to her before she was wrapped in a hug by Tooth. I felt almost invisible again. The girl must not be Elsa. She just resembles her. Her name isn't even Elsa. It can't be her. If it was her, she would recognize me. Sure her memories were erased when she was granted immortality, but Tooth would've given her memories back. So it's not Elsa. All traces of hope that I had left, disappeared.

 **Sorry for another short chapter. It's just that, I feel like it's better to separate some of the events. Idk maybe I'm wrong. But hey at least I'm continuing to write, right? Anyways, I hope you're not bored with the story. Writers block is slowly starting to get to me. Especially since I have like a whole bunch of other ideas that won't really fit into this story. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but for now, this is all I have to give. Hope you continue to follow this story. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Knowing

**Yay! New chapter. For those of you who asked, a new update. However, I have to go one chapter at a time because I do not have much time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I'm thinking that my goal is to try and update my stories like every other week. You know, start off easy and then maybe, during the summer, I'll be able to update more. Ok well, ENJOY!**

As the guardians recovered, Bunny and Tooth looked to Jack and Elsa. "I think it's time he learns," North said as he walked up to Bunny. Bunny nodded and they began walking over to Jack. "Jack," North began. Jack looked up at North and North signaled Jack to follow him and Bunny. They began walking out of the globe room, towards the hallway which leads to the bedrooms. They went into the hall and closed the door. Then they looked to Jack.

"Jack, there's something we need to tell you." Bunny said with a serious face.  
"Ok..." Jack said as he became worried about what he was about to be told.  
"Jack, who do you see when you look at Cupid?" North asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
Jack thought for a moment. Looking down he said _"y_ ou're going to think that I'm going crazy, but this is the honest truth. When I look at cupid..." Jack chuckled to himself, "I see the love of my life." He said as he looked up rubbing his neck.  
"And who would that be?" Bunny asked, even though he knew the answer, but he just wanted to make sure.  
"Elsa." Jack simply said as he looked at Bunny and North's reaction.  
Bunny and North looked at each other and then back at Jack.  
"Look, I know it's not her, but I swear, she looks exactly like Elsa. For a while, I thought I was going crazy, but then after seeing her multiple times, I realized that my eyes were not deceiving me. That girl in there is not Elsa. If she was, then we would be together, but it's not her." Jack said with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Jack," North began again. "Listen," he said as he moved closer to Jack. "That girl you see in there, she is cupid, but that is not her name. Her name is Elsa. She is the one you love. You are not going crazy, Elsa was granted immortality. She became Cupid. Her center is love and she has been cupid for 150 years. That is Elsa in there. That girl is your true love."

* * *

JACK'S POV

"That is Elsa in there. That girl is your true love." North said

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't going crazy. That is her. It's her! Elsa is alive! Oh my moon! She's actually here! Still as beautiful as ever. Oh, I missed her so much. But, how come she doesn't remember me? We have to get her memories back. She has to remember me. I need her back. "We have to get her memories back." I said as I began walking towards the door to the globe room, but then Bunny and North pulled me back.

"She already has her memories mate." Said Bunny.  
"Wait what? Then how come she doesn't remember me?" I asked. Why doesn't she remember me?  
"Jack, when Elsa was resurrected, Manny gave her some of her memories that'll help her know who she is. Unfortunately for you, none of those memories contained you." North answered.  
"Well then why don't we ask Tooth to give her her memories of me?" I asked. Please agree with this.  
"We can't Jack. Manny told us that we shouldn't mess with her memories." Bunny said.  
"Why not?" I asked. Now anger was starting to grow in me.  
"She has to figure out her own memories. We cannot give her back her memories unless she asks us. She has never asked, so we won't give them to her until she is ready. There's a lot of pain involved between you and her. Love can be both powerful and dangerous. If she loves you, that would just put you in danger, especially now that Pitch is back." Now that crossed a line.  
"I don't care if Pitch gets me! You can't just tell me that my true love is alive and then expect me to be ok with her not remembering me! And how come you didn't tell me about her before? How come you've kept her resurrection from me for 150 years? I deserve to know. She is my true love. I need her. Even if it means that Pitch will go after me, I don't care! I love her and I need her! I will get her memories back!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They can't keep me from her. I will get her back. I need her back. She has to remember me. I will get you back Elsa.

 **Ok I know that like my chapters are short, but oh well. I mean, I'm trying my best. At least I'm updating. I wonder how many chapters are going to be in this story. Probably a lot, if I even finish it. Anyways, this is goodbye for now. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting again

"Jack," North began, "we understand that you're mad and upset. We didn't tell you before because we didn't want to break your heart. We knew you would react this way and that you would try and find her memories, so we decided to keep this a secret. Please, just promise us you won't go to her teeth and make her remember. Let it happen by itself. She's your true love, so you don't need to get her memories back for her to love you, however, if you are to try and make her fall in love with you, keep in mind that it will put not only yourself, but also Elsa, in danger. However, it is your choice. Just promise you won't force her to remember."

"I promise," said Jack reluctantly. _I guess I'll just have to get her to fall in love with me again. It'll be hard, but I know I can do it. I will get her back._

* * *

ELSA'S POV

After North and Bunny left with whoever saved us and helped me up, Tooth and I just talked. I still felt weak and almost collapsed until Tooth caught me and brought me to a couch. I wonder where North and Bunny went. I wonder who that guy was. He looks so familiar, yet I can't quite put my finger on it. They've been gone for a while, I wonder what they're doing. All of a sudden the doors opened and out came North, Bunny and the boy. They walked over to me and I felt a bit intimidated. Almost like I did something wrong.

"Elsa," North began, "There's someone you should meet." North and Bunny separated and revealed the boy from earlier. The boy came forward and put out his hand. "Hi, my name is Jack Frost." He said. I took his hand and we shook. I felt a sort of spark when our hands touched. And instantly, I didn't feel as weak. We stared into each others eyes for a while until North began to say something.

"Jack is the 5th guardian. He is the Guardian of Fun. He brings winter to the world and makes sure that the children are always have fun. He is a lot like you and I think that you two will get along very well." Jack Frost. That name is so familiar. The guardian of fun. And he has ice powers like me. Hmmm I need to know more about him. I need to know why he seems familiar. I need to know where I've seem to met him before. I need to figure out this spark between us. What is this spark? What does it mean? I need to figure it out.

* * *

I took the oath and am now an official guardian. My job is to continue bringing love to the children and to protect them with all of my heart. We began talking about Pitch and what he wanted. "He's stronger now, he's using both hatred and fear. But what does he want?" Said Jack. "Hmmmm for right now, we cannot know. However, it is best to be prepared for anything. Keep your eyes out for anything that could possibly involve Pitch. Make sure the children continue to believe. Protect them." North said. The meeting was adjourned and we went to our rooms. My room was painted light blue and had a window for a wall. I could see the mountains and sunset through this window. Two things which I absolutely loved to look at. The last light of day reflected beautifully off of the ice and made a million colors that my mind did not think of as possible.

As the day slowly ended, Luna and the Guardians went to sleep, so I decided to roam around the castle. All of a sudden, I ran into someone. "Ouch" we both said. I looked up to see that I ran into Jack. "Oh my moon I'm so sorry." I said as I clumsily stood up and held out my hand to help him. "Oh, um, it's fine, really." he said as he grabbed my hand and I helped him stand. "Are you sure?" I asked. I could see some slight blush on his face as he looked at me. "Yeah, really, I'm fine." he said. "Oh, then in that case, you wanna have a little fun?" I asked. This would give me the perfect opportunity to get to know him a little better. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. "Hey that's my line," he said as he feigned being hurt. "So is that a yes?" I asked. "Yes," he said.

As we began walking, I noticed that we were still holding hands. However, I didn't want to let go. It was weird, but for some reason, I feel safe with him near me. I began walking faster until we were out of the workshop. Then I started flying, dragging him along with me. He let go so he could fly beside me and I began to feel empty. We flew to Paris and sat atop the Eiffel Tower. We watched as the golden streams of sand flew around us to all of the people. "I've seen this a million times and it still amazes me." I said, trying to start a conversation. "Me too." Jack said. We touched a stream of sand that was in front of us and out came snowflakes and snowmen and just a whole bunch of figures which made me feel happier. I never realized how lonely and unhappy I was until that moment. As we watched the sand, I finally felt...complete.

* * *

JACK'S POV

As Elsa and I sat there a watched the dream sand, I finally felt happy again. I finally had my other half and for a moment, I had forgotten that she didn't remember me. It was like, with her, all of my worries went away. Being with her just made me happy. "It's so beautiful" she said. "It could perhaps be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She sat their with wonder and amazement in her eyes. "I've seen something even more beautiful," I said thinking about her. "Really?" she asked. "What is it?" "Never mind." I said. It was stupid of me to say. After all, she doesn't even know me. I'm not supposed to know her. So stupid. Luckily she's no pushing it further. Man I wish she would just remember me.

 **So I'm going to take a little break from this story to work on my other story called Fate. It's an AU and I started it not too long ago. It's my first AU so yeah I need to work on it. It has less chapters and I'm kind of trying to balance the two that I'm working on. So yeah, don't worry, it's not going to be a long break. Probably at most like 2 weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience, but hey, look on the bright side, now you can go look at other fan fics. So sorry to all of you who are reading and following my story. Please don't hate me for this, but don't worry, I'll come back eventually.**


	10. Chapter 9 Happy Sleeping

ELSA'S POV

Jack and I continue to watch the dream sand spread around us. This is why I love the night. I love watching the streams of sand go to the people of the world. Dreams are so important, especially to children. They are what inspire them. It allows them to imagine things that one day, can be possible. It gives them hope that happiness still exists. Dreams are the places for all to escape to their perfect lives. Places where scenarios that you would think could never be true, are possible. Sometimes dreams show us our memories as well. They show us our happy memories that continue to make us who we are. They also show glimpses of our future. They show us what may happen. Sometimes, the things they show us come true, other times, they merely become a scenario deemed to never come true. Many of my dreams consist of my old life. It consists of my memories. My memories with Anna and Kristoff. My childhood memories. The ones where I would be locked in my room to never see a single soul. I would see my parents. I visit my parents and Anna in my dreams. I miss them so much. I never got to see Anna grow up. I never met my nieces and nephews. I never got to spend my life with my family.

I never even got to start my own family. I never got to experience the feeling of falling in love. And deep down, this makes me sad. I never got to experience what my life could've been. I never got to experience love. Now, there are only so many people who can see me. I don't think I'll ever fall in love. There was someone who loved me, but I can't remember them. I can't remember their feelings or how I felt. I don't know what it's like to love. And I don't want to remember who loved me. I can't risk falling in love and then losing them. Deep down, I am broken. I'm broken because I never got to experience the things I wanted to. I never got to see Anna grow up. I never got to meet her family. I never got to start my own family. I am depressed on the inside. But no one knows. No one knows how I am truly feeling. Not even Luna. No one must ever know.

* * *

We sit there watching the dreams until I let out a yawn. "I think it's time we head back and get some sleep," Jack said as he looked at me. When I looked back at him, all I saw were his eyes. I've never looked so closely into them before. They were big and blue. Very blue. Rare to see eyes this blue. I think I've only ever seen eyes this blue once before. However, I can't remember where. It must have been in my past life. I continued staring at them and noticed a small yet beautiful snowflake. Those eyes, I've seen them before. Just where have I seen them? They look so familiar. I lose myself in his eyes until I realize that we are only centimeters apart. I look away as soon as I can and look down. For some reason, I feel warmth fly up to my cheeks. My heart is beating so fast and I feel...warm. Strange, I never feel warm.

I stand up and look to Jack again. He takes my hand and I help him up. "We should go now." I say, trying to break this awkward silence. "Ummmm...yeah," he replies. I take to the air first with him following behind. We walk into North's workshop and head to the rooms. We stopped outside of mine which was right next to Jack's. "Hey ummm Jack," I began. "Yeah," he says. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. It was fun." I said as I looked down again. Why am I blushing so much? "Oh yeah no problem. I had fun as well. Thanks for bringing me with you." He said as he began walking away. I don't know what happened next but it was just out of instinct. It was like I lost all control of my mind and body. As he began walking away I called his name,"Jack!" "Hm?" he looked back and I ran up and kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight," I said. Then, I walked into my room. When I got in, I leaned on the door and fell to the ground. I was smiling like a fool. I don't know what came over me. It just felt so...right. After sitting there thinking about what had just happened, I got up and jumped into bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

JACK'S POV

Elsa kissed me. She really kissed me. Sure it was on the cheek, but she kissed me. It felt so familiar and right. Does she remember me? I hope she does. After she entered her room I felt my hand reach up and touch the spot where she kissed. I couldn't help but smile. My body once again felt warm. I finally felt the feeling that I have been waiting to feel for over 100 years. This night was absolutely amazing. I can't believe she kissed me. I walk back to my room and lean on the door as soon as I get in. This feeling inside is so amazing. I've missed this feeling. This feeling of true happiness. True joy. True love. Love. Even after all these years, I still love her as much as I used to. Maybe even more.

I finally stand up again and climb into bed. I've missed you Elsa. And I'm so glad to have you back. Thank you for tonight. I close my eyes and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **I'M BACK! Only for like 5 chapters though. Then I'm going to go back to my other story. After I finish 5 chapters on that one, I'll go to this one. I think I find this one a bit more challenging because 1) I don't have many ideas for it and 2)It's not based off of my personal experiences so...yeah. All ideas pretty much come from my head. Well, glad to be back! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Happy Reading!**


	11. Chapter 10 His Eyes

ELSA'S POV

My dream was like a memory. It felt so real. I remember it perfectly: Me and Jack were in my childhood bedroom. He came in and the first thing I did was run up into his arms. I looked to be about 12. My hair was still it's platinum blonde color, but not as long. It was in a braid in the back and I were a blue headband. To match the head band was a blue long sleeved dress that reached the ground and I still continued to use my gloves. Jack and I release our hug and all I saw were his eyes. They were as blue as they were today and it felt like it was the first time I had ever seen his eyes. The rest of the dream mostly consisted of me and him making it snow in my room and having a snowball fight, but the thing that I thought about most was his eyes. The ones that seem so familiar. The ones that I've seen before, but don't remember where.

I open my eyes and sit up on my bed. His eyes still remain in my mind. Both the ones I saw, and the ones in my dream. His eyes. So rare yet so familiar. Could it be? No, it can't. But it could. Could my dream have been a memory? It's possible. After all, my dreams always consist of memories. But they've only ever contained Anna and my parents. Could I have known Jack in my past life? No, I couldn't have. But the dream, it was so real. It was like I've lived it before. If my dream is a memory, then that means I did know Jack before. That's probably where I've seen his eyes before.

I realized that my hands had subconsciously began fiddling with the necklace I always wore. The snowflake charm which was so beautiful and delicate. I looked at what was engraved. Whoever gave this to me must've really loved me. And I must've really loved them. J. J? Could it stand for Jack? No, it can't. I don't even think I knew Jack in my past life. However, my dream- if it is a memory, then that means I must've known Jack, which means that Jack could be the one who loved me. Haha, don't kid yourself. Jack Frost couldn't have loved a mortal like you. Stop being so foolish Elsa.

* * *

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There, , North's wife, was already baking cookies. She made me some chocolate pancakes and bacon. She knows that chocolate is my favorite and that chocolate pancakes are my go to breakfast. Now bacon, I mean, who doesn't love bacon. I ate in peace while the other guardians were busy with their jobs. All of a sudden, the door to the kitchen opened and out came the one and only Jack Frost.

Jack went to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies from Mrs. Claus. We immortals don't have to eat, but sometimes, you miss the feeling of tasting things. Also, after using your magic, you tend to become drained and you sometimes just need to eat for energy. Jack came and sat down beside me. "Good morning!" I said. "Morning," he replied. We ate in silence until I finally decided to break it. "So Jack, how long have you been, you know, immortal." I am curious. If he's been immortal for longer than 150 years, then that points to me knowing him in my past life. "I've been immortal for about 470 years." Woah, 470. He says it so casually. He's been alive for that long? I thought I was old, but no, he's ancient.

"Woah," was all I could say. He chuckled, "yeah, It's been a long time." "So, what have you done all this time?" I really am curious. I want to know more about him. "Well, the first 300 years, I just brought winter to the world. However, no one believed in me at that time, so I was all alone and pretty much just did the same thing everyday. After becoming a guardian, I hung out with my human friends. I watched them grow up and watched as their lives continued. The hardest part was watching them die." He said that and I could tell he was holding back tears. Poor Jack. I feel so bad for him. It must hurt. I can only imagine. When Rose dies, what will I do? I remember when my first believer died, it broke my heart to see Melody go. Luckily I got to see her fall in love. Jack must've noticed how sad hearing that made me feel, so he said "it's ok though. I mean, I make new friends every day. Every kid is my friend." That makes me happy to hear that. Its' crazy how his spirit can go from sad to down right jolly in no more than 5 seconds.

"So, now that you know how long I've been immortal, how about you? What have you done with all your immortal life?" Jack asked. "Well, I haven't been immortal as long as you have. I've only been immortal for 150 years. Still pretty long, but not as long. I bring love to people, mostly teens and young adults, but some kids find love as well. Not as many people believe in me as they do you. Sure, everyone believes in love, but not everyone believes in Cupid. Some believe in Aphrodite or depend on the world to show them their true love. I don't just bring true love, I bring all types of love. Family, friend, animals. Love is everywhere. Which reminds me, I have to go spread some right now." I stand up and begin walking to my room to wake Luna. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Elsa," Jack begins as he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah?" I ask. "Would it be possible if I can, you know, go with you to see how you spread love?" Wow, he wants to see how I spread love? It's not very exciting, but I would be fine with it. In fact, I'm kind of happy that he asked. I really want to spend more time with him. I don't really know why though. Something just attracts me to him. "Sure," I say. We grab Luna and head off.

* * *

As they flew through the air, Elsa suddenly stopped. She put her hand out for jack to stop and conjured up a ball filled with purple snow. Once it fully collected, she threw it up in the air and it exploded. Millions of particles were floating down over the city. "So what exactly did you just do?" asked Jack. "I put love into every single particle. Every person that the particle touches will be filled with family and friend love. I do this before actually getting into the romance love." Said Elsa as they began flying to another city.

They visited all the cities and spread the family and friend love all around the world. "Ok, now that we have that kind of love covered, time to look at the romantic type of love." Elsa conjured up a sort of mirror out of ice and on the face, many people began showing up. Most of them were teenagers with a few young adults. Elsa continued to look at all of them until she picked out 2 of them. "Aha, these 2 are the ones." She said as she let the mirror disappear. "Why did you only choose those two?" Jack asked. "Both of these teens have found their true love. All the other faces on their just think they're in love. They asked for me to set them up with the person they think they love, but I only bring love to those who are in love. Some cases, the person is in love, even though it's not with their true love. But today, there was none like that." "So you're only going to bring love to those two people?" Jack asked. "Pretty much." Elsa responded, and then they were off.

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm going to skip the whole part about her bringing love to the two people because we already know how she does it. It's pretty much with her special arrows which when they hit the people, the people stare into each others eyes and share true loves first kiss. Nothing really new.)**

* * *

ELSA'S POV

Today has just been great. I spent all day with Jack, just spreading love all around the world. It felt so good to bring those people together. It made me wonder about my necklace again. I'm seriously wondering if Jack was my love. But it can't be. He would've said something by now, wouldn't he? I look at him and can't help but smile at how amazing he is. As him and I were flying back to North's workshop, I begin to feel pain coursing through my body. As we get closer, the pain begins to grow. It hurts so much that I stop flying and begin falling to the ground. Luckily Jack catches me.

He brings me to the ground on a cliff not too far away from the workshop. "Are you ok?" he asks. I can hear the worry in his voice. "I'm fin-" I'm interrupted from my speech as the pain begins to grow. I begin to feel weak and dizzy. What is happening to me right now? This feeling, it's familiar. The only time I ever really feel pain is when-

"Oh no," I say. Jack looks down at me and I see the worry and fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks as he shifts his body towards mine. "Pitch is in the workshop." I say through gritted teeth. "What!? How do you know!?" Jack asks and I can tell he is getting even more fearful and nervous. "I only ever feel pain like this when hatred is around. One of the downsides of being cupid." I say as I attempt to stand up. My attempt didn't go well as my legs give out on me. Luckily Jack catches me again before I fall and lays me down again. "You can't go in there. Who knows what might happen." He says as he holds me down. "Jack, we have to go in there. The guardians need our help. I'm the only one who can stop Pitch. I have to help. Please," I plead. I need to help them. They are the only family I have left. And if they cease to exist, then the world will become dark.

Jack picks me up and we fly over to the workshop. As we near it, my body begins to feel numb and I feel like energy begins to drain from me. We get inside and see a mass of black nightmares swirling around the globe. The other guardians are tied down and Pitch is standing over them. Enjoying their fear. Pitch hears us comes in and instantly looks our way. "There's the people I'm looking for." He says as he begins advancing towards Jack and I. Jack sets me down and luckily I am able to stand. However, that does not stop the pain and numbness that I am feeling throughout my body.

"Jack Frost, how are you feeling today? Are you feeling the fear?" Pitch goes over to Jack and looks down upon him. Jack backs away slightly, holding his staff up in front of him as if he is getting ready to blast Pitch with ice. "I'm not afraid of you Pitch." Jack says as he keeps his stance. "Don't lie to me Jack. I know that you're afraid. Everyone has a fear. Let it engulf you. Accept the fear inside of you." Pitch says. "Never," Jack says. "Very well then, I guess you'll need a little push" said Pitch putting an emphasis on push. Before I knew it, Jack was surrounded my hundreds of nightmares. Leaving just me and Pitch.


	12. Chapter 11 The morning after

ELSA'S POV

As the black sand engulfed Jack, Pitch advance towards me. "Now, here's the person I was looking for" Pitch said as he grinned. His grin, unlike Jack's, was sinister and filled with malice. It sent chills down my spine, but not the good kind. "Now, Elsa, or should I call you Cupid?" he asks as he begins walking towards me. "Elsa will be fine," I say. I hold up my bow and ready an arrow. "Now, now, no need for weapons. I just want to talk. What do you say, we join sides. You and I both know that love is the most powerful magic of them all. And what good is love without hatred. If we join together, we can be the most powerful people in the world. Possibly even powerful enough to bring back your beloved sister from the dead. Love and darkness are the strongest of them all. Combine them and the possibilities are endless. So...what do you say?"

"I'll never join you Pitch. If you haven't heard, I'm a guardian now. I am supposed to protect the children, not rule them." I say as I continue to hold up my arrow. "Why, yes I have heard. Which gives you all the more reason to join me. You may know that one of the downsides to being a guardian is that the children must believe in you in order for you to stand strong. Look at your fellow guardians. They are slowly starting to weaken as more and more kids stop believing. Currently, there are no dreams. Tomorrow, children will see that there is no tooth fairy. Your friends will perish, unless you join me. It's your choice."

What should I do? If I join him, then I betray the guardians, but if I don't join him, they will start to die. I'll have to fight back with all the strength I have left. I aim and shoot, but Pitch dodges it. "Ah, ah, ah. Not a smart move deary." He says before black sand begins heading towards me. Before I know it, the black sand has formed a tight grip around me. I am unable to move my arms and am struggling to get out of its tight grip, but I am too weak to break it. My body is growing even weaker from all of the hatred and darkness. Suddenly, Pitch appears in front of me. "If you're not going to join me, I guess I'll just have to take your powers." He says in my face. He looks down at my necklace and then back up. "What a pretty necklace. You don't mind if I have it do you?" He says with another evil grin. Pitch takes my necklace and I become even more dizzy and weak. It feels as if every ounce of energy has been taken away from me. It hurts a little bit, but soon, my body just feels numb. "Now that I have what I want, I guess I'll leave you guardians to perish. Have fun feeling useless as you watch the world be surrounded by darkness." With those last words he leaves, along with all of the sand. I was released from the tight grip and instantly fell to the floor. The world felt like it was spinning and I couldn't feel a single limb on my body. He took my necklace. The only thing I had left from my past life. The only clue to finding who loved me.

I look around and see the other guardians recovering and standing back up. They all look weak, but fortunately not as weak as I am. It pains me to see them like this, but I couldn't have joined Pitch. However, he still managed to get what he needed with out me. My body feels so weak that I can't even manage to stand up, so I just lay there. Tooth sees me and comes to help me up. She puts my arm around her and lifts me up. She's surprisingly strong enough to hold my weight. "You look tired, lets get you back to your room." She says as we begin walking to my room.

Tooth lays me in the bed gently and it reminds me of when my mother used to do this. She looks down on me and tucks me in. I see her gaze go to my neck and then see fear in her eyes. "Oh my moon!" She says. "Elsa, did Pitch take your necklace?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" I ask. "Oh, nothing." said Tooth. "Get some rest," and then she left. I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tooth went back to the globe room to see that all of the other guardians were talking about the recent events. Everyone looked weak and tired, but they still continued to stand. Tooth joined the other guardians. "How's Elsa doing?" Jack asked. He was really concerned for her. She looked so weak. More weak than anyone else. It must be because of all of the hatred. "She's fine. Ummmm...North can I talk to you in private?" Tooth asks. North nods and they head out of the room.

When they get to a safe spot, North starts the conversation:  
"So Tooth, what do you need to talk to me about?"  
"Pitch took Elsa's necklace." Tooth simply said. North's eyes grew wide with fear after hearing those words.  
"Should we tell the others?" Tooth asked.  
"We will when Elsa wakes up. For now, let her rest. With her necklace gone, she will be drained of both energy and magic. Also, call her cousin, we may need her help."  
"Very well." Said Tooth and they head back.

When they get back, they notice that some of the lights begin to go off. "Oh, no" says Tooth as her feathers begin to fall. "We have to collect the teeth again." says Bunny. "I agree, we must try and maintain their belief." said North. "Jack, stay here and wait for Elsa's cousin. You know who she is." Ordered North, and then the guardians left.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I was sitting on my usual window sill when a bright light lit up the room. From that light came a girl with really really long blonde hair and a purple dress. She had vines around her arms and legs and wore flowers in her hair. Rapunzel. "Rapunzel!" I call her over and she spots me. "Jack!" she calls back. I walk up to her and give her a hug."Why did the guardians call you?" I ask. "North said that they would need my help to defeat Pitch, also I'm here to check on Elsa. I am her only family left, remember?" Rapunzel says. "Has Elsa remembered you yet?" she asks. "No, unfortunately not. It's like she doesn't want to remember me." I say as I try to hide my sadness. "Jack, of course she wants to remember you, however, she thinks that whoever loved her is probably dead by now." I never thought of it that way. "I guess you're right Punzie." I say. "Aren't I always," she says. We continue to talk about our most recent events until the other guardians come back from their tooth collecting.

"Ok everyone, good work today. Now, everyone get to rest. We are all weak and tired and need to regain our energy." says North as everyone heads to their rooms. The next morning, I wake up and find all of the guardians in the kitchen. "Morning," I say. "Morning," they all say in unison. It's not a good morning however. All of us still feel weak, we have energy, but our magic feels drained. Luckily no lights went off last night. Once everyone is finished with their meals, North calls a guardian meeting, plus Rapunzel. "Jack, why don't you go get Elsa," North ordered me. I nod and head to Elsa's room. When I get there, I am amazed at what I hear. I hear Elsa singing. She has a beautiful voice and I swear I fell in love with her a little more at that moment.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

I woke up to see the sun shining brightly around my bedroom. The light reflecting off the ice caused millions of colors to spread throughout my room. I wake up and think about the events which happened last night. Pitch took my necklace. He took my only clue to finding someone who loved me. Thinking about the necklace makes me think about Jack. J, for Jack? Jack. The person who I may have known in my past life. The person in my dream. My dream which could be a memory. My dream which showed me his eyes. Eyes so blue and rare, yet familiar. Eyes that make me feel warm inside. Eyes that I swear I've seen before. In a memory or a dream. As I sit there thinking about it, my heart leads me into a song:

 _I never met you, but I know you're out there.  
If I cross the ocean, would you be there?  
_

 _A stranger's eyes that somehow look familiar  
I know that when its you, I'll remember, remember_

 _So wait for me, I swear I'll find you  
Climbing every wall that hides you  
I know we were meant for something better  
Underneath, the ground is shaking  
You and I were meant for something better  
Better,oh  
[music break]_

 _I swear I'll find you_

 _I feel the wind move, we breathe the same air  
You're like the best news, that I can't share_

 _A stranger's eyes that somehow look familiar  
I know that when it's you, I'll remember  
Remember_

 _So wait for me, I swear I'll find you,  
Climbing every wall that hides you  
I know we were meant for something better  
So wait for me, the world is changing  
Underneath, the ground is shaking  
You and I were meant for something better  
Better, oh_

 _So wait for me, the world is changing  
Underneath, the ground is shaking  
You a_ _nd I were meant for something better  
_ _Better  
_ _I swear I'll find you  
_ _Oh. Meant for something better  
_ _Better, oh_

"I will find you," I say to know one in particular. In my mind, however, it was to the person who once loved me. My body still feels weak for some reason. I still feel drained of energy. Luckily, my body is no longer numb, but that just means that I am now feeling a lot of pain. Was there really that much hatred to cause me so much pain?

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I slowly walk over to open it. Every movement of my body hurts. I open the door to find Jack standing there. I hope he didn't hear me sing. "Hey, North is calling a guardian meeting. He asked me to get you," Jack says. "Ok," is all I say. Jack puts out his arm for me to take and we begin walking towards the globe room. There, we find the guardians all sitting down around a table. Then I see my cousin Rapunzel. "Rapunzel!" I call out in excitement. However, that one outburst caused my body to hurt. I winced in the pain after saying that and Rapunzel came to my side. She gave me a hug and then began wrapping her hair around me. She sang her song and the pain subsided. "Hi Elsa, it's good to see you," she says as she helps me stand up and brings me to a seat. She sits next to me and looks to North as if giving him a signal that he can begin.

 **Hey so forgot to mention that the song in this story is _Something Better_ by Audien featuring Lady Antebellum. It's like one of my favorite songs and I thought it would be good for this story because you know, the two people don't really know who each other are and are like trying to figure it out. And like the eyes part seemed pretty good in relation to my story.**


	13. Chapter 12: Without Love

**I'm back again. Thank you to all of those who still continue to follow me and read my stories. It means a lot to me. Especially since I wasn't even expecting anyone to read my stories. Thank you for sticking by me even though I don't update my stories very much. So overall, thank you.**

JACK'S POV

North takes the signal and begins the meeting. "So Elsa, how are you feeling?" Everyone looks at Elsa, including me. "I'm fine, I guess. " She begins. "I feel very weak and I still feel like all of my energy has been drained out of me, but overall, I feel fine." She says. I look at the other guardians and their faces are all covered in worry. They look at each other as if waiting for someone to tell us what they are so worried about. Elsa must've noticed their worried looks as well because after a moment of silence, she finally speaks. "Why are all of your faces like that?" she asked. "Elsa," Tooth begins, "have you noticed anything missing?" She asks. Elsa, out of habit, reaches for the necklace, which I gave her and I realize that it's not there. Elsa looks down solemnly and then replies, "the only thing missing is my necklace. Pitch took it for some reason during the battle. Why?" she looks up again at Tooth.

Tooth shuts her mouth as if she is having troubles telling Elsa something. I wonder why Pitch would take her necklace. I can't believe he took it. I need to make her a new one. From the looks of it, she seems to have been really fond of that necklace even though she doesn't seem to remember that I gave it to her. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear North speak again. "Elsa, there's something we need to tell you. There is a reason why Pitch took your necklace." He begins. "Why?" Elsa asks. "Elsa, do you know what was engraved onto the charm?" North asks. Elsa tenses and thinks about it for a moment. She bites her bottom lip as if contemplating whether or not she should tell us. Finally, she relaxes and takes a deep breath. "The charm said _I love you_ and apparently it was from someone who's name is J or who's name starts with a J. I don't really know who it's from, but I don't really want to know. At least, not right now." She says. I hear this, and it breaks my heart. She doesn't want to remember me? Why wouldn't she want to remember the person who loved her? Maybe she thinks that they were a mortal. That's probably why. "Elsa, that charm, was not just a sign of someone's love for you." North began once again. "Your charm contained all of your love. All of the love that was ever given to you and all of the love that you have ever given. It is the reason why you have the power of love. Without it, you do not have the powers of Cupid." North said that and I looked at Elsa. She looked as if she was holding back tears and I saw both horror and sadness in her eyes. It was like her heart broke. I could also see the shock and worry in her face. Elsa stands up and runs away.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

"Your charm contained all of your love. Without it, you do not have the powers of Cupid." After hearing those words, my heart broke. I have no more love. All signs of love for and from me are gone. My powers, they're gone. That's why I feel so weak. That's why I feel drained. My magic is gone. Pitch took my magic. Without love, fear will conquer the world. My charm was the last bit of love I had in my life. It was a symbol of someone who loved me. I have no more love. No, this can't be real. Pitch can't have my powers. Who knows what he'll do with them. Wait, if that charm contained all of my love, does that mean that I no longer feel love. I can't love anymore. What's going to happen to me. Love is my center, and it was taken from me, so what does that mean for me. Am I going to die? Is that why I feel weaker? No, I can't die, I'm immortal. Right? I need to get out of here. I need a place to think. I stand up and run.

* * *

JACK'S POV

"I don't understand, why is she running at a time like this? She has no energy and if Pitch comes and takes her, then she can't protect herself. We have to go after her." I begin to run but then North's yetis grab onto me. "Let me go!" I scream as I struggle to release myself from their grip. They set me down and North comes up to me. "Jack, Pitch won't attack Elsa." He says. "How can you be so sure?" I ask. "I don't think you fully understand the situation here." North says "What do you mean?" I ask as I sit back down. "I mean, North was only after Elsa's love. He already has it, so Elsa is useless." I guess it's good that he won't go after her even though he still has her powers, but still, why would Elsa run away. "That doesn't explain why she ran away though." I say. "Maybe she realized..." North begins but then fades off. I see the worry and fear in his eyes once again. "Realized what?" I asked. Why won't he just tell me. "Jack, Elsa's center is love, no?" he says as he looks to me. "Yeah..." I reply. "Well, Pitch took her love away, which means he took her center. Do you know what happen when our centers are taken from us?" He asks. I've never really thought of this before. What does happen if I lose my sense of fun? "No, what happens?" I ask. "Elsa, Elsa is going to die without her center. Our centers are our source of magic and immortality. They are what we protect. If they are taken from us, then we soon cease to exist and die." North tells me this and all I want to do it burst into tears. Elsa can't die. She's immortal. You can't just take something like that away. She can't die. Not again. I can't lose her again. No, I refuse to let her just die. I love her and she needs to know that. "NO! Elsa will not die! She can't! I refuse to let that happen!" I run off as quick as I can towards the direction Elsa went. I have to get to her. I have to tell her I love her. I have to.

 **Ugh I know I've said this before, but this is because I strongly hate it. I feel like I've typed so much but then I look at the word count and at the length that the story is actually and see that I haven't typed much at all. It kills me. Like seriously how do people type so much. I just, I just don't understand. GAAAAAAAAAH! Ok, I'm done freaking out. Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you somewhat enjoyed. Sorry for like all of this nonaction sort of stuff. Don't really know how to write an action scene. I think I'm better with like dramas and stuff. Oh well, we'll see.**


	14. Chapter 13 His plan

**North's workshop**

"North we have to go after him!" Tooth said as Jack flew out. The other guardians and Rapunzel began running towards the door when a bright white light appeared. They all stopped and looked towards the light. After a couple of seconds, a person emerged from the light. He had white hair, but didn't look old. He wore a white suit with silver accents to it. He held a staff with a clear orb on the top. around the orb was a crescent moon. The light faded and the man stood there looking at the guardians.

"Manny?" North asked. "Hello Nick," said the man. "Why are you here? It's very rare that you come down and visit us. The only time you really do is if it's something important." The guardians walked towards the man. "I'm here to help. Don't go after Jack. He will just find Elsa and bring her back. He won't tell her his feelings yet. He's smarter than that. But I fear that Elsa is dying a lot faster than expected. Also, look," he held out his hand and a bright orb emerged. An image began to project. The image was of the people of the world. They were all yelling at each other and no one was happy. Hate seemed to travel among all of them. Their auras were now dark and it seemed as if the whole world was dark. "Because Pitch has Elsa's love, I fear that there is no love in the world. I think he is planning on destroying her powers. If he succeeds, then the world will be shrouded in darkness and you guys will cease to exist. I do not have the power to stop him, however. Because of all of the darkness, my powers too have weakened. I am slowly fading as well. My brother, Lumos is also dying. We can't let Pitch destroy her power. "

"Thank you, Manny, for warning us, however, we do not know how to stop Pitch. If there is no love, that means that there is no happiness, which means that no children are believing in us. There is no light in the world. How are we going to be able to stop him if we too are weakening?" North asked. "I do not know. That is why i am here in person. Though I am weakening, I have come here to help fight with you. We must wait for Jack to come back and then we can set up a plan."

"Hey Manny," Rapunzel said as she sat down besides him. "Yes, Rapunzel," Manny said. "What will happen to Elsa if Pitch destroys her powers?" Everyone looked to Manny. "I was afraid you'd ask that. When Pitch destroys her powers, Elsa will die for real. I will not be able to grant her immortality again. Also, when he does, and darkness covers the world, I'm sorry to say this Rapunzel, but you will be the next to die after Elsa." Rapunzel's face went in shock. "Why?" she asked. She was holding back tears and was afraid of the answer which will come. "Rapunzel, your powers of healing come from light itself. More specifically the sun. When darkness surrounds the world, light will disappear and you will die. I can try to grant you immortality then because I have not done it before, but I am not sure if I'll be strong enough to help you. I am very sorry dear, but I just wanted you to know before it happens.

"It's ok Manny, I understand." Rapunzel said as she wiped away her tears. After that, the guardians just sat in silence waiting for Jack and Elsa to return. Thinking of plans to stop Pitch. And going over their memories that may soon be lost.

* * *

 **JACK'S POV**

I flew out towards Elsa's direction. I'm surprised none of the guardians tried to stop me. I wonder where she is. I hope she's alright. She shouldn't be out in the cold, especially in her condition. Then again, the cold never bothered her. I miss her. Please be ok Elsa.

As I was flying, I looked down to see something lying in the snow. Slowly getting buried by the snow. Then I saw it and my heart began racing fast. I saw the platinum blonde hair of my beloved Elsa and realized what was in the snow. I flew down to the ground as fast as I could. When I got to the ground, I wanted to cry. Elsa was lying unconscious, weak and paler than normal. The wind continued to blow her hair into her face, but the snow was covering her body. How long has she been here? I picked her up and flew back to the workshop. I felt her move in my arms and grunt. "Don't worry Elsa, I've got you." I said and kissed her on her forehead as I continued flying. Please stay alive for me. Don't die. I need you. Please don't die. I can't lose you again.

* * *

We got to the shop and headed to the globe room, there I saw the guardians, Rapunzel, and some guy in all white. When I stepped in the guardians looked toward me. Everyone looks drained and sad. Rapunzel saw me and looked at her cousin, who was still in my arms. She instantly got up and ran toward us. When she got there, all she did was stare at Elsa with sorrow in her eyes.

North walked up to us and looked down at Elsa. "Come, let's bring her to her room." I brought her to her room and laid her down on her bed. North inspected her and checked for any major injuries. She didn't look like anything attacked her. It just looked like she passed out. She must be really weak. Once North determined that she was ok and that she was just weak, he began packing up his kit. "Jack, I want you to stay here by her side for tonight. I know how much you love her and I want you to be there beside her when she wakes up." "I'll always stand by her." I say as I look down at the beautiful angel who was once mine. "Good." North said and then walked out.

I did what North said and stayed beside her the whole night. I couldn't leave her. She looked so peaceful despite how weak she was. I love her so much. I can't afford to lose her again. If I do, I myself might die. It's been hard living without her. I wish she would just remember me. "I love you" I say. as I kiss her forehead again and then drift off to sleep.

I awaken when the sun shines into her room. I'm glad that the sun still shines. I hear a small knock at the door and open it to see Tooth standing there. "Morning Tooth," I say. "Morning Jack," she says back, she too sounds drained and sad. I notice that her feathers colors are not as bright. She is also shedding some of them. "Jack, North asked me to get you and Elsa. We need to discuss something." She says as she walks in. "Ok, but be gentle when waking her up. If I remember correctly, she doesn't exactly like waking up from sleep." Tooth walks over to Elsa and nudges her. Elsa squirms and then opens her eyes. "Tooth?" she says with a small voice. "Elsa, c'mon. We have things to discuss. I'm sorry to have to wake you up, but it's North's orders." Elsa nods and then sits up.

Tooth and I help her to the meeting room and take our seats. I take a quick look at the globe and notice that many of the lights are going off. That must be why everyone looks so weak, but why Rapunzel? She's not a guardian yet she looks as drained as the others. I sit down and wait for someone to speak. "Jack," I hear North say. "This is Manny," he says as he gestures to the guy in white. "Manny? As in the man in the moon?" I ask. He just nods and sits down. "Nice to meet you in person Jack," Manny says as he holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you too," I say. I sit down next to Elsa and see a small smirk appear on Manny's face.

"Ok, time to start. I guess we should fill Jack in on our new found information. Care to the honors Manny?" North asks. Manny nods and stands up. He tells me about how the world is being covered in darkness and how no human is feeling any love. He shows me how everyone is hating each other and is no longer happy. He tells me how Pitch is planning to destroy Elsa's power and how we need to stop him before he does. "What happens if Pitch is able to destroy her power?" I ask. The guardians look at each other and wait for someone to answer. Manny takes a deep breath and begins speaking again. "If he destroys her power, Elsa will die. There will no longer be such thing as love. And we will soon cease to exist." He says it so casually that it almost makes me angry. I look towards Elsa and see fear cover her face. She'll die if we don't stop him. Not only will she die, but we will too. This is not good. "How are we going to stop him?" I ask. "We do not know, that is what this meeting is for. " Manny replies and then sits down.

We have to stop Pitch. If he destroys her powers, then all of us are doomed. Destroy love, destroy light, and then destroy us. That must be his plan.


	15. Chapter 14: Afraid of Death

JACK'S POV

"So, the plan?" I ask. How are we going to stop Pitch? He's already so powerful and we are all already so weak. "We have to stop Pitch before he destroy Elsa's power. If love is lost, then there will be no saving ourselves." Manny replied. "How are we going to stop Pitch from destroying it? He's stronger now. We can't defeat him" said Tooth. "We'll just have to fight with all we've got. This is Elsa we are fighting for, we can't give up." Said Bunny. Who knew that fur ball could have feelings for someone. "Then it is decided. Tomorrow we will go to his lair and fight him. Although we are weak, we have to defeat him as soon as possible. Everyone rest. Tomorrow we will fight and get Elsa's love back," North said, and with that, everyone stood up and left.

"We still don't really have a plan," I heard a voice say. It was the most heavenly voice and it made the darkness vanish when I heard it. With that statement I heard a soft giggle. Oh, how I've missed this feeling of warmth. I've missed the sound of her. And soon I'm going to lose her, again. I turn around to see Elsa with a small smile on her face looking up at me. "How can you smile at a time like this?" I ask. Though it sounds rude and obnoxious, I'm curious. She must be an angel to be able to smile and stay positive with her life at sake. All she did was stop smiling. An awkward silence filled the room as the darkness began seeping in again. "I'm sorry, it's just, how can you be so positive with all the things going on. Aren't you scared? Aren't you sad that you could die if we don't accomplish this?" I asked. She didn't reply. She just grabbed my hand and we headed towards the roof of the workshop.

* * *

Once we got to the roof, we sat down on the bench. From the roof, you could see all of the pole. It was beautiful and white. Even though it was still day time, all the other guardians were resting to regain their strength. I didn't feel tired though. The darkness seemed to subside with the sun shining down on us and with Elsa by my side. We just sat there for a while. Not speaking. Just admiring the land in front of us. At that moment, I felt content with my life. It was like there was no worries. We sat there in silence for hours. However, it didn't feel like a long time. The sun began to set and the beautiful light reflected on the ice. Thousand of colors began to shine everywhere. It was mesmerizing, but not as beautiful as the girl sitting beside me.

As I sit there, watching the sun set, I hear my name. "Jack, I'm not scared." Elsa said. "What?" I asked. How is she not scared? This is her life we are talking about. "I'm not scared of dying. I'm not sad either. Call me crazy, but I'm just not." She said as she moved closer to me. "How are you not scared? How are you not sad?" I ask. "Dying is a part of life. We don't live ordinary lives. We live forever, and that's not always a good thing. I just feel like I've accomplished all that I need to." "What do you mean as in 'accomplished'" I ask

"Well, I guess, in my past life, I protected my sister like I was told to do. According to Punzie, she lived a good life. Also, in my past life, I found love. And that's what we live for. Sure, I don't remember the person whom I loved and who loved me, but that's ok because I know that at one point in my life, I did feel love. By dying, I can be with my sister and possibly with the love of my life." Elsa said as she turned to me and smiled. "So what? You're just ready to die?" I asked. She just chuckled at this and shook her head. "No one is ever ready to die. You just have to accept the fact that you are going to. Knowing that you are going to die helps you in a way."

"How?" I ask. She seems so wise. I guess it makes sense considering she's been alive for a while now. "Dying teaches you to enjoy the life you have. It teaches you to appreciate life and do the most you can with what you have. If people didn't die, then no one would see the true meaning of life. They wouldn't see it as a gift." "Wow, you're pretty wise." I say, astounded that the Elsa who I watched grow up, was now an intelligent young woman. "Thanks" she said. She then looked at the sunset again. I saw her look down, and then she began speaking.

"Jack," she began. "Hm?" I said as I sat there still looking at the sky. "Were you and I friends in my past life? Did you, did you know me?" Wait, does she remember? No, she probably doesn't. If she did, she would be in my arms right now. I guess just tell her the truth, but not all of it. "Yeah, I was your guardian." I said. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, I was assigned to help you control your powers, but I didn't do a very good job at it." "Oh," was all she said. We sat there in silence again until the sun completely set. "I think we should rest." I say as I stand up and hold out my hand for her to take it. "Yeah we should." she said as she grabbed my hand. We walked back to our rooms until we got to Elsa's door. "Well, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and began walking away until Elsa's hand stopped me. "Elsa?" I looked back at her and she was just looking down. Then, before I knew it, she wrapped me in her arms and hugged me. "Thank you for watching my last sunset with me Jack." She said. "Don't say it like that. I'll make sure you see another sunset." I said and then kissed her on the forehead. I walked to my room, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

My dream consisted of the events that happened before Jack found me. I was out in the snow, running, until I suddenly felt dizzy and a pain in the right side of my stomach appeared. I fell to the ground and saw black cloth in front of me. "Pitch," I snarled as the most devilish grin stood in front of me. "Hello Elsa. How are you feeling? Drained? Weak? Does it hurt not to have your power?" All I could do was clutch my side harder. "Well, don't worry, you won't be feeling it for much longer." "What do you want Pitch?" I said through gritted teeth. "You know what I want. And tomorrow morning, I will get it. Don't worry though, you won't feel anything after I destroy this little thing," he says as he pulls out my locket. "Once I destroy this, you and all the other guardians, will perish." He laughed his sinister laugh and then disappeared. Then I fainted.

I woke up to the sun rising. The last time I will ever see the sun rise. The last time I'll see these colors. My last morning alive. It does sadden me to die, but at least I'll end up with my sister. I'm gonna miss the guardians. I'm going to miss Jack as well. It's strange, but I just feel so captivated by him. I think I'll miss him most of all. Which is strange because I've know him for the least amount of time. But then again, I guess I've known him for the longest, considering he was my guardian. I just wish I could remember. Maybe I'll ask Tooth. I want to see my life before I die. It's almost completely morning. I don't have much time.


	16. Chapter 15: Lost love

ELSA'S POV

I get out of bed and head to Tooth's room. I have to get to her before Pitch destroys my powers. I get to her door and hold my hand up, but then I hesitate. Do I really want to know my past? What if it just hurts me more? I guess I would've had to find out sooner or later? Besides, I'm about to die, I should know what happened in my life before I die again. Haha die again. How many people can say that? I look at her door, and knock. "Tooth! I need to speak to you," I say through the door.

"Oh, hi Elsa!" Tooth says when she opens the door. She has a smile on her face, but her eyes show that she is scared and sad. "Hey Tooth, I have a favor to ask," I say as I walk inside. Tooth closes the door and we sit on her bed. "What's the favor?" I take a deep breath. "Can you show me my memories?" Tooth immediately stands up and walks over to her dresser. She opens a drawer and pulls out a set of teeth, my teeth. "Wait you kept those in here?" She just nodded and closed the drawer. "Why?" I asked as she began walking back towards me. "Manny told us that he gave you some memories, but not all. He, however, wanted us to wait until you were ready to receive your memories. Why now Elsa?" "I figured, I might as well know who I was before I die." I say it like it's no big deal, but as soon as I see Tooth's facial expression, I immediately regret it.

"I'm sorry Tooth. I didn't mean to sadden you. Just think of it this way, now you can be with all those you lost." I try to console her, and luckily it works. "Here," she says as she gives me the casket. She taps it and my mind floods with memories. However, all of the memories are about Jack. The first one is when we met. The ones after are the times where we would play in my room and have snowball fights. Then it brings me to my 15th birthday.

Jack was there in my room and he gave me a box. In that box was my snowflake charm. The one that Pitch took. The one that contains my powers. The one that is about to be destroyed. He puts it on me and then we kissed. There was magic around us. True loves kiss. Jack is my true love! He's my true love! My true love is still alive!

The visions then went to a year after the great thaw. Jack and I were reunited and all was right in the world. Then it went to my death. Jack and I went ice skating, the ice cracked, I fell in. I can't believe that all this time, the memories that I was missing contained all of my love. Ironic really because love is my center, and yet, I had no memories of my true love.

The casket closed and I was brought back to the room with Tooth. "Thank you Tooth" I said and smiled at her. We hugged and then headed to the globe room to prepare for our attack on Pitch. When we opened the door I saw Jack. "Jack!" I called and began running to him, but then, my legs gave out and my lungs became stuffy. It felt like I couldn't breathe. Everything around me was spinning and slowly going blurry. I see Jack come up to me. I see his white hair and blue eyes, but nothing else. I desperately want to tell him that I love him, but my lungs are not allowing me to. This is it, Pitch destroyed my powers. I'm dying.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I woke up just thinking about Elsa. Today is the day that I might lose her. I don't think I'm ready to lose her again. I'm still weak, but I'll fight off Pitch with all of my power. I get up from bed, grab my staff and walk to the globe room. North, Bunny, Sandy, and Punzie are already here. However, Elsa and Tooth are not. They must still be sleeping. I join them and we begin talking about all of our memories and lives. It seems like everyone thinks that our lives are going to end. I can't allow that. I don't want anyone to die. And I'm not ready to die. I have fallen in love, but I lost her. I need my true love back. As we talk, I hear my name. "Jack!" I hear Elsa say. She sounds excited and happy. Is she happy to die or something. I look back and see her running towards me. Then, she falls. I instantly run toward her. She looks like she's having a hard time breathing and her eyes are half way shut. She's paler than usual and I instantly know what's happening.

Elsa's dying. She's dying. Pitch must have destroyed her powers. She can't die. No, I'm supposed to save her. I was supposed to protect her. "Elsa, hold on. Don't die!" I say even though I know it won't change anything. "I've got you Elsa don't worry. You're not going to die. I won't let you." I say those words, but all I could do at that moment was to hold her close and cry. "Jack," she faintly says. "I look into her eyes and see that she has tears as well. She's sad. She told me she wasn't, but now she is. "It's ok Elsa." I say as I caress her hair. "Jack, I love you," she says. Wait, she loves me? Really? Even though she doesn't remember? How could this be? She loves me. But it's too late. She's dying right before my eyes. "I love you too," I say as tears continue to flow. She smiles and then closes her eyes. She stops breathing and turns completely pale. She just died. The love of my life died in my arms. I lost her again. I was supposed to protect her. And now, she's gone.

 **Hey fellow readers! So, yeah she died, but hey if you're an active fanfiction reader like me, you probably know what is going to happen next. Or do you...Anyways, so yeah this story is probably going to be a lot smaller than I imagined so...yeah. It'll probably only be like 20 chapters. Sorry it's so short, but like it is my first fanfic. Thank you for reading and for leaving all of the wonderful and nice reviews. I love you all! Oh I almost forgot. I won't be updating this story for a little bit since we are at chapter 15. I'll be updating my other story, Shy Love. Check it out. It's mostly based on my life and scenarios that I wish would happen. Pretty much on my dreams and life, but exaggerated a little bit. Also, it has magic because who doesn't like magic? Anyways, thanks and bye!**


	17. Chapter 17 Important update

**Hey guys, Lyella here! So, I have some bad news for you guys. I regret to inform you that I am cancelling this story. I am very sorry and I hope that you do not hate me for this, but just hear me out. Before you start freaking out, you should know the reason why I am cancelling this story. I have decided to remake it. That's right, I am going to write a new story. The plot will basically be the same, but I'm going to add some details to it that I feel like will make it more interesting. It will still be a Jelsa fanfic since that is all I know how to write, but there will be some changes. I am currently working on the story now, and I promise I will try to get it out ASAP. I do not have a title for it yet, and I don't want to keep the same title as this one because, lets be honest, I came up with this title in like 10 seconds without even thinking. If you are interested in reading it, keep in mind that once I have published it, I will create another update on this story that holds the title so you can look it up. Once again, I am sorry if this upsets you, however, I hope that you like the newer version. Thank you for supporting me and for reading my stories. When writing them, I didn't think anyone would read them, I just had to get the ideas out of my head. Anyways, thank you and hope you continue reading.**

 **\- Lyella**

 **BTW If you do not know already, this was not my only story. I have another one called** ** _Shy Love._** **It is a Modern AU based on my life, or what I would want to happen in my life. It is another Jelsa story that contains powers, but has a bit of a twist on it. You should check it out. I think I am almost done with it. It's a short story, only going to be about 20 chapters. However, I have decided to make a sequel for it. I already know the title for the sequel, and have the idea, however I have not begun writing it yet, so it may take a while to come out. The sequel will be named** ** _Amnesia_** **. Hopefully, if you decide to read it, you will enjoy it. If you are following me, then you will know when I publish it. If you are not following me, but still want to read it, I will put an update on my story** ** _Shy Love_** **to tell you guys about it. Thank you all, happy reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 Eternal Love

**Hey guys, so as you know this story was cancelled and is currently being remade. Well, if you are not following me, but still want to read the new version, I am happy to tell you that I have made the first chapter and have begun publishing the story. I have made the title** ** _Eternal Love._** **Look it up and read it if you would like. Tell me your thoughts about it and any ideas that you might have. Also, look up my other story** ** _Shy Love_** **. That one is personally my favorite. Anyways, thank you for your support and happy reading.**


End file.
